Digimon Christmas Special
by Crystal A. Kanbara
Summary: Its Christmas! Its been a few months since the digidestins defeated Apocalymon and now they are celebrating Christmas! this is a side story to my fic War of Change. Please Read and Review! and I don't own Digimon! Just Crystal Ashley Kanbara and Veeta-mon!


**Ashley: Hi there! I know that I haven't updated my story War of Change but I was kinda busy helping my mom and I was writing this Christmas Story.**

**Daisuke: Is excuses the only thing you know?**

**Ashley: That's not true! Besides what I said was true! I even got injured cause of the stupid neighbor not listening and the grates fell on me so they wounded my hand and my head and the stupid comes over and say 'Oh sorry we didn't know it would fall' and my mom was all mad cause she told them and they didn't listen.**

**Daisuke: Aww are ya okay?**

**Ashley: Yeah just my head hurts and my arm is wounded luckily I put up my arms in time cause then my head would have a HUGE gash.**

**Takuya: Ouch.**

**Ashley: Yup, anyways hope you like this and Merry Christmas Guys!**

**Daisuke & Takuya: Merry Christmas! Or whateva ya celebrate**

**Ashley: Anyways onto the story!**

**ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª ªªªªªªªªªªª**

It was a clam morning with the sun just rising from the peaks of the mountains. The sun started to shine into a window with a little girl and her twin brother sleeping soundly in their PJ's (yeah I still say PJ's so? Don't judge me!). It has been a few months since they defeated Apocalymon and they have been hanging out since they came back. The girl started to stir.

"Ngghh. *Yawn* good mornin'" said the girl as she tried to rub the sleep from her electric-blue eyes, she had auburn hair and was wearing her pink PJ's her mother got her for her birthday.

"Wake up Taky" said the girl as she got out of her bed, puts on her bunny slippers, and starts to make her way to her twin brother.

"Five more minutes" mumbled the boy as he turned around.

"Takuya, Don't make me get the water guns" said the girl with a frown on her face.

"Ugh, Fine I'm up" said Takuya as he finished rubbing his chocolate brown eyes and started to mess up his auburn colored hair.

"Good cause were going to be late to meet up with Kari and the others" said the girl as she started to gather her things to change.

"Hey Crystal" started Takuya as he was also getting his stuff ready to change.

"Yeah" said Crystal as she was putting the finishing touches to her outfit. She was wearing some dark blue jeans, a black jacket, silver snow boots, a silver scarf and some silver gloves

"Do you think were going to celebrate Christmas as a family again?" asked Takuya as he finished getting changed; he was wearing a red jacket, light blue jeans, brown snow boots, a brown scarf and a pair of red gloves. You see, Takuya and Crystal's parents are divorced since they were five and right now it was their fathers turn to take care of them, including Shinya who is only four.

Crystal stopped putting her hat on to face her twin brother "I'm not sure Taky its kind of hard to tell really" said Crystal as she resumed putting her black hat on "But one thing I'm positive about, is that you and I along with Shinya will ALWAYS be family no matter what" she said as she finished putting her hat on.

"Hmm, you're right Crystal" said Takuya with a smile as he got of the bed.

"Now let's get Shinya and go over to Kari's house" said Crystal as they both ran towards their little brother's room. Since they retuned they told Shinya what they saw and experienced so Shinya knew about Digimon and once a while went with his brother and sister to have fun with their friends

"Shinya, are you ready?" asked Crystal towards their little brother.

"Yeah" said Shinya. Shinya, like his older brother and sister, had auburn colored hair and chocolate colored eyes like his older brother; he was wearing a light blue jacket, brown jeans, black snow boots, a black scarf and black gloves.

"Okay let's leave then" said Takuya as they started to make their way down stairs.

"Dad! Were leaving now!" yelled Crystal towards their father who was in the kitchen.

"Okay! But be back by six!" yelled their father. You see their father and mother have gotten use to them leaving by themselves and coming back by six or five after having fun with their friends.

"Okay!" the three of them yelled as they shut the door behind them.

"So, what did you guys get for the others?" asked Takuya.

"I ain't telling, Shinya and I spent a lot of time trying to find the perfect gifts for them and to hide them in Kari's house" said Crystal with Shinya nodding his head in agreement.

"Aw come on at least give me a hint" pleaded Takuya.

"Nope. Besides were already here" said Crystal as they came to the front of the house of the Yagami's resident.

"Fine" said Takuya with a sigh.

"I hope we aren't late" said Shinya.

"Well only one way to find out" said Takuya as he rang the door bell.

A few seconds passed and the door opened to reveal a 12 year old boy with a big mop of brown hair, an orange jacket and a pair of brown jeans, in his hair he had his trade mark goggles and a blue sweat band.

"Hey guys you're a little late, everyone is here so come on in" said the boy.

"Okay, thanks Tai" said Crystal as she and her brothers entered the warm house.

"Hey guys!" yelled a boy with a mix of brown and red hair, brown with a hint of gold colored eyes, and he was wearing a red sweater, black snow boots, black jeans and a black scarf with red gloves.

"You guys finally made it!" said the boy.

"Hi to you too Daisuke and yeah I know were a little late" said Crystal.

"Hey Crystal, Shinya and Takuya" said a girl with orange hair, amber eyes, a blue hat covering her hair, she was wearing a yellow sweater, light blue jeans, brown snow boots, light blue scarf and yellow gloves.

"Hi Sora!" the three of them said.

"It's been so long!" said another girl with bright orange hair, cherry red eyes, she was wearing a light green sweater, brown jeans, brown boots, light green scarf and brown gloves.

"But we saw each other last month Mimi" said Crystal a little confused.

"Oh you know what she means" said a boy with blonde hair, blue eyes, dark blue jacket, brown jeans, green boots, green scarf and dark blue gloves.

"EEkk! Matt you're a fashion disaster!" Yelled Mimi towards the boy as she gazed at his outfit.

"Mom said the same thing" said a little boy who looked like a mini version of Matt except he was wearing a white sweater, blue jeans, green boots, and a green scarf.

"T.K.!" yelled Crystal, Takuya and Shinya.

"Hey guys!" said T.K. happy to see his friends again.

"Hey Mimi can you stop being so loud?" said a boy with red spiky hair, black eyes, he was wearing a dark red sweater, blue jeans and brown boots. He was certainly typing on his laptop.

"Yes please? You make to much noise I already have a headache" said a boy with blue hair, dark blue eyes that all most look like black, he was wearing a dark green sweater, black jeans and dark brown boots.

"Well sorry Izzy for interrupting your time on your laptop" said Mimi sarcastically "And Joe couldn't you wear a more Christmas-y clothes? You look so depressing for the holidays" concluded Mimi.

Joe was about to response when a little girl walked to the middle of the room, this little girl was wearing a pink sweater, light blue jeans, a darker pink scarf, darker pink gloves, brown snow boots and a darker pink hat. "Okay guys time to eat!" yelled the little girl.

"Yeah!" they all cheered as they started running towards the dining room.

"Your mom didn't cook this right Kari?" asked Crystal towards the little girl.

"Nope she didn't, my dad made it" said Kari.

"Alright then let's dig in!" said Tai as they all started to eat the turkey and everything else you eat on Christmas (It depends really because I don't eat turkey with my family).

"This is delicious! Thanks guys!" said Crystal as she along with Daisuke, Takuya and Tai were stuffing their faces with food.

"Crystal! You shouldn't eat like Tai and the other two!" scolded Sora.

"Hehe, sorry Sora" Crystal said a little sheepishly. She started to eat like a good and polite girl.

"That's better" said Sora with a smile as she turned towards the three boys.

"You guys are supposed to be a good example to Crystal, not pig out on the food!" Said Sora with a stern look which caused the three boys to gulp in fear.

"Yes ma'am" they said and started to eat like gentlemen.

"Now that's better" said Sora as everyone else just laughed.

"Hey Kari" began Mimi.

"Yes Mimi?" asked Kari as she looked at Mimi the were seated from left to right starting with Tai, Daisuke, Crystal, Shinya, Takuya, Sora, Matt, T.K., Kari, Mimi, Joe and Izzy.

Would you like to go shopping with me when I move to America" asked Mimi which made everyone stop their conversations.

"WHAT!?" exclaimed everyone.

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you guys, I'm moving to America!" Mimi said.

"Aww, Meems were going to miss you" said Sora sad that her best friend (**Tai: **Hey! What about me! **Me: **I meant her best friend _girl_ **Tai: **Okay **Me: **-_-' lets just continue the story before I kill Tai) was moving to some place far away.

"What part of America?" asked Crystal also sadden at the fact that she won't see Mimi anymore.

"New York" said Mimi.

"Hey! Crystal isn't that were Michael lives?" asked Takuya.

"Hmm, now that I think about it your right! It is were Michael lives!" said Crystal with her eyes shining brightly.

"Yeah! Michy!" said Shinya.

"Its Michael not Michy" said Crystal towards Shinya.

"Who's Michael?" asked T.K. and Daisuke.

"Michael is an old friend of ours, you see our parents used to go to the same school with Michael's parents so once and a while we go to New York to see them and Takuya, Shinya and I play with Michael" explained Crystal.

"Cool" said Joe.

"Hey Mimi if you meet Michael tell him Takuya, Shinya and Crystal say hi!" said Takuya.

"Will do guys" said Mimi as she began to giggle.

"Why are you giggling?" asked Matt.

"It just seems so cute that they want me to say hi to an old friend of theirs" said Mimi.

Tai blinked "Mimi you have a weird sense of humor" said Tai.

"Oh who asked you" said Mimi as she pouted.

"Me, myself and I" said Tai.

"Wow who knew Tai can make a quick remark and not appear stupid" said Izzy. Everyone burst out laughing.

"Oh hahaha very funny Izzy I forgot to laugh" said Tai sarcastically, apparently he didn't find it funny.

"Don't worry onii-san your still cool for me" said Kari.

"And you'll always be me sempai!" added Daisuke.

"Aw come here you two! And let Tai give you a hug!" said Tai as he gave them both a hug.

"Aww!" said Sora and Mimi.

"Saps" said Matt with a smirk until Sora and Mimi both gave him a slap on the back of the head.

"Oww" said Matt as he gingerly rubbed the back of his head.

"Just goes to show you that Matt has a thick skull like Tai" said Crystal 'innocently'.

Everyone burst out laughing again except Tai and Matt.

"Hey don't compare me to that idiot!" both Tai and Matt shouted at the same time. They both looked at each other and glared. Matt turned his head to face Crystal "I'm not dense like Tai" said Matt offended

"Who said I was saying your as dense as Tai, Matt? I just said you have a thick skull like Tai as in you can take as many hits as Tai can, unless you do think your as dense as Tai" said Crystal again 'innocently'.

"Oh you just got burned by an eight year old little girl" said Sora as everyone looked to see Matt with his mouth wide open.

"Hey guys I just noticed we finished eating already" said Kari as everyone looked at their plates to see that it's true.

"Hmm well go figure your right Kari" said Tai.

"Let's go open the presents!" said Daisuke.

"Yeah!" they all said as they got up and ran towards the living room except Crystal who just walked thinking about Veeta-mon.

'_Man I wish Veeta-mon was here along with the others it sure would be more fun… I really miss them' _thought Crystal.

"Hey Crystal whats wrong?" asked Izzy.

"Huh?" said Crystal startled by Izzy's presence "Oh nothing Izzy I just miss Veeta-mon and can't help but think that this would be more fun" said Crystal.

"Hmm, I see well I bet that they are having fun and they would like it if we would have fun too" said Izzy.

"Hmm, I guess you're right, Thanks Izzy" said Crystal with a smile.

"No problem, now why don't we go to the living room with the others" offered Izzy.

"Okay" said Crystal as she and Izzy went to the living room to see everyone waiting for them.

"Hey guys what took you so long?" asked Tai.

"Oh nothing just talking" said Crystal as she and Izzy shared a smile.

"Okay, well now that everyone is here lets open the presents!" yelled Kari.

"Okay so this first one is from Crystal and Shinya to Matt" said Kari as she handed the present to Matt.

"Open it! Open it!" they all chanted.

"Okay, okay" said Matt as he started to unwrap the present.

"Wow!" they all said except Matt, Crystal and Shinya.

Matt, with his mouth wide open, saw that Crystal and Shinya brought him an electric guitar.

"So do you like it?" asked Shinya, worried that Matt didn't like it since he hasn't said anything in 5 minutes.

"You know I think he loves it Shin" said Crystal with a tender smile.

"Really?" asked Shinya.

"Yup really" said Crystal.

"Thanks guys" said Matt after he recovered from his shock.

And so little by little they began opening their presents. Tai got a new pair of goggles from Mimi, a new soccer ball from Takuya, a T-shirt with his favorite team signing it from Crystal and Shinya, a new sweat band from Sora, a necklace with the crest of courage on it from T.K. and Matt, a stuffed orange dinosaur from Kari, a book of the digital world from Izzy, a telescope from Joe and a really cool T-shirt from Daisuke. Crystal got a new hat that was silver and gold from Sora, a new skate board from Mimi, a stuffed red dragon from Kari, a necklace with the crest of *beep*(Ya really think I was gonna reveal the crests she and Takuya will have? Nawh I leave it for a surprise so your just gonna have to read my other story war of change :)) from Matt and T.K., a soccer ball from Tai, a book of dragons from Izzy, a friendship bracelet that had red with white and a little bit of yellow with a heart in the middle that was also yellow from Daisuke, a new pair of Electric-blue shoes from Joe, and a pair of black gloves with her crest on it with silver from Takuya and Shinya.

"Wow thanks guys!" yelled both Tai and Crystal.

"I really like the hat, thanks Sora!" said Crystal as she went over and gave Sora a hug.

"Your welcome Crystal" said Sora as she gave Crystal a warm smile and hugged her back.

"And thanks for the bracelet Daisuke and thanks for the gloves Takuya and Shinya" said Crystal as she gave each of them a hug.

"Thanks for the goggles Mimi" said Tai as he gave Mimi a quick hug to avoid getting a glare from both Joe and Izzy.

"Your welcome Tai" said Mimi.

"And you three" began Tai as he faced the Kanbaras.

"You Guys are awesome I mean thanks for the shirt and the soccer ball guys" said Tai as he gave a hug to Shinya and affectionately ruffled both Takuya and Crystal's hair. They continued opening the gifts.

Matt got a pair of fashionable shoes from Mimi (**Mimi: **he REALLY needs them I mean have you seen his shoes?), a pick for a guitar from Takuya, an electric guitar from Crystal and Shinya, a T-shirt from Sora, a necklace with the crest of friendship from T.K., a stuffed blue wolf from Kari, a book of wolves from Izzy, hair gel from Joe and a whole system for the guitar from Daisuke. Sora got a new hat that says 'best friends' from Crystal and Shinya, a pair of soccer shoes from Tai, a bracelet to go with her hat from Mimi, a blue jacket from Takuya, a necklace with the crest of love from Matt and T.K., a red stuff bird from Kari, a book of the different types of birds from Izzy, a tennis racket from Daisuke and some tennis balls from Joe.

"Wow…" both Matt and Sora said.

"Why did you get me a tennis racket and some tennis balls?" asked Sora towards Daisuke and Joe.

"Well you know if you can't play soccer you can start to play tennis" said Daisuke with Joe agreeing with him.

"Hmm, thanks guys" Sora said with a smile.

"What about these guys" asked Matt as he faced Crystal, Shinya, Takuya and Daisuke showing them his electric guitar, the pick and the system for the electric guitar.

"Well I always thought you could make a band and play" said Crystal.

"Yeah you seem to have a good sense for the music so Crystal, Shinya and me came together and decided to buy it" added Daisuke.

"And you Takuya?" asked Matt.

"I thought they would do something like this so I decided to buy a pick for the guitar" said Takuya.

Matt shakes his head and says "You little guys go all out don't cha?" he asked.

"Yup!" the four of them chirped happily.

Well thanks guys" both Matt and Sora say. And they continued opening the presents.

Daisuke got a T-shirt from Mimi, a pair of soccer shoes from Takuya, a friendship bracelet that was blue and white with a little bit of yellow with a 'V' that was also yellow from Crystal and Shinya, a new jacket with blue flames from Sora, a necklace with the crest of *beep* from Matt and T.K. (I think its obvious what crest Daisuke is going get), a pair of brand new goggles with the lens being black and the out side gold with the straps black from Tai, a stuffed blue dragon from Kari, a book of mythological creatures from Izzy and a pair of shorts from Joe. Takuya got an olive green cap from Mimi, a new video game from Crystal and Shinya, a pair of skates from Sora, a necklace with the crest of *beep* from Matt and T.K., a pair of brand new goggles with the lens squared and a purplish color the outside is white and the strap is black from Tai, a big stuffed red dragon from Kari, a book about 100 ways to prank people from Izzy, a new shirt from Daisuke and a pair of orange with red shoes from Joe.

"Why did you get us some goggles?" asked Both Daisuke and Takuya.

"Well I can't have my two prodigies without goggles now can I?" said Tai with a smile creeping onto his face as he saw how big the boys eyes got as they both came and gave Tai a big hug "Thank you so much Tai!" both of the little boys said.

"Hehe, no prob'" said Tai as they all watch Takuya and Daisuke put on the goggles.

"Hmm, wait Takuya! Take your goggles off for a second please?" asked Mimi as she went over and got the olive green cap she brought him, Takuya complying with taking his goggles off, and put the olive green cap on his head "There now you can put on your goggles Takuya" said Mimi with a smile.

Takuya put his goggles over the cap and turned to face everybody "Well? Do I look okay?" asked Takuya.

"You look great Taky" said Crystal with a smile also showing her hat that Sora got her.

"We look great" said Daisuke as he also stood next to Crystal showing of his goggles as well.

"Aww, now don't you three look adorable" cooed Mimi and Sora. Matt wisely kept his mouth shut.

"*Ahem* lets continue opening the presents" said Tai as they began opening the presents again.

Shinya got a hat that looked like Takuya's except it was dark blue from Mimi, a toy fire truck from Crystal, a soccer game from Sora, a necklace with a made up crest for Shinya called the crest of Loyalty (or is it real? Hahaha not sure if I will add him or not tell me if you want so I can add him in 02) from Matt and T.K., a bike from Tai, a stuffed blue dragon with red wings from Kari, a book about the things you need to know about the digital world from Izzy, a new video game from Daisuke and a yellow watch from Joe. T.K. got a new hat that was white from Mimi (the one he uses in 02), a friendship bracelet that was white and orange with a little bit of blue and had a little wing in blue from Crystal and Shinya, a pair of green shoes from Sora, a necklace with the crest of hope from Matt, green shorts from Tai, a stuffed orange pig with wings from Kari (I wonder where Kari gets these stuff animals that look like their digimon? Hehehe), a book about the ocean from Izzy, a white vest from Daisuke and a scoter from Joe.

"Geez, thanks guys" both Shinya and T.K. said.

"Now we just need to teach you how to ride a bike Shin" said Takuya.

"Hey I'm old enough to learn by my self!" said Shinya.

"How old?" asked Tai.

"Four" said Shinya holding up four fingers.

"Hmm, you're still too little Shinya" said Matt.

"Hpm" said Shinya as he crossed his arms and pouted.

"Look what you did Matt" said Kari as she faced Matt.

"Oh you look good with the hat on T.K." said Mimi.

"Thanks" said T.K.

"Now there are five of us see?" said Crystal as she pointed to her hat and gloves, Takuya's hat and goggles, Shinya's hat, Daisuke's goggles and T.K.'s hat.

"Yup!" said Takuya.

"Now can we just continue please?" begged all four of the little kids.

"Fine" grumbled Matt and they continue.

Kari got a cute pink shirt from Mimi, a friendship bracelet that was yellow with white and a little bit of purple and a blue cat from Crystal and Shinya, a pink clip for her hair from Sora, a necklace with the crest of light from Matt and T.K., a white stuffed cat from Tai, a pink digital camera that she can hang around her neck from Daisuke, a book about cats from Izzy, a white hat for winter from Takuya and a pink ribbon from Joe. Mimi got a cute shirt from Crystal and Shinya, a green stuffed plant from Kari, a hair band that was white from Sora, a white short from Tai, a necklace with the crest of sincerity from Matt and T.K., a pink cover for her bed from Daisuke, a book about the latest fashion from Izzy and a pair of earrings from Joe.

"See now where six" said Crystal as Kari took off her dark pink hat and put on her white hat, her pink hair clip and her digital camera around her neck.

"You look great Kari" said Daisuke.

"Aw thanks Dai" said Kari as she gave him a hug.

"Oh my gosh Izzy! Thank you so much for the book!" squealed Mimi while thanking Izzy.

"Your welcome Mimi" said Izzy, for once not being on his laptop for the past two hours.

"And thank you Joe for these really cute earrings!" said Mimi while giving both Izzy and Joe a hug.

"Y-you're w-welcome Mimi" said Joe with his face beat red along with Izzy's.

"Is this the time to give hugs?" asked Crystal.

"I think so" said T.K.

"Hmm, oh yeah thanks for the necklace T.K." said Crystal.

"Your welcome" said T.K. "And thanks for the bracelet its cool" he added.

"No prob" said Crystal as she and T.K. gave each other a hug.

"Okay enough with the hugs we still need Joe and Izzy to open their presents" said Tai and the resumed.

Izzy got a red shirt from Mimi, a brand new laptop from Crystal and Shinya, a cover for his laptop from Sora, a stuffed ladybug from Kari, a necklace with the crest of knowledge from Matt and T.K., a USB from Daisuke, a new pair of shoes from Tai, a new hard drive from Takuya and a spy pen from Joe. Joe got a dark-blue shirt from Mimi, a medical kit from Crystal and Shinya, a stuffed white seal from Kari, a necklace with the crest of Reliability from Matt and T.K., a game board from Daisuke, a new pair of shorts from Sora, a book about medicine from Izzy, a video about how to operate from Tai and a pretend kit to be a doctor from Takuya.

"Oh my gosh, how did you guys buy this?" asked Izzy, stunned, as he faced Crystal and Shinya.

"Well we saved up a lot of money" said Shinya.

"Thank you very much guys" said Izzy as he gave both of them a hug.

"And you Takuya how did you get a Hard Drive like this one?" asked Izzy now facing Takuya

"Crystal and Shinya aren't the only ones who save up their money" answered Takuya.

"Thanks" said Izzy as he hugged Takuya as well.

"Izzy were did you get this book?" asked Joe.

"I found it at a book store, why?" asked Izzy.

"Because I've been looking for this book EVERYWHERE" answered Joe.

"Oh" said Izzy.

"Thank you" said Joe as he hugged Izzy

"Your welcome" said Izzy.

"And you three" began Joe as he made his way towards the Kanbara siblings.

"Thank you for the great gifts" said Joe as he hugged them.

"Your welcome" they chorused.

"Anyways now that we have the gifts out of the way let's get this party started!" yelled Tai as he fist pumped into the air.

"Yeah!" they all yelled as they began the Christmas party…

_****2 hours later****_

"Good bye guys!" said Crystal as she waved good-bye along with Shinya and Takuya.

"Bye guys! Good night and Merry Christmas!" yelled Tai and the remaining people back.

"Merry Christmas!" they yelled back and they started to walk down towards the pavement.

"So did you have fun Shinya?" asked Crystal.

"Yeah" replied Shinya a little sleepily.

"I got to say this was one of the best Christmas ever!" said Takuya.

"Yup" agreed Crystal, "Race you guys to the house!" said Crystal as she took of. "Hey no fair! You got a head start!" yelled Takuya as he and Shinya tried to chat up to their sister.

_****At the house****_

"We're home!" yelled Crystal just to find the house to be decorated and all.

"Oh wow who did this?" asked Takuya as they entered the house, closed the door, and took their shoes off.

"Merry Christmas kids!" yelled both their parents along with Michael's parents and Willis' parents.

Merry Christmas!" yelled two blonde boys, one had bright blue eyes and the other had a mix between blue and green eyes. The blue eye one was wearing a red jacket, blue jeans and brown boots and the blue and green eyes was wearing a blue sweater, brown jeans and blue boots.

"Willis! Michael!" yelled the twins as Crystal hugged the bright blue eye boy named Willis and Takuya hugged the mix green and blue eye boy named Michael, and Shinya hugged both.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Crystal as her electric-blue eyes started to sparkle.

"Well mom and dad said that we could come over here and celebrate Christmas with you guys" explained Willis.

"Willy, Michy" said Shinya.

"Hello Shinya" they both said and gave the four year old boy a hug.

"Crystal, Takuya and Shinya, Willis and Michael along with their parents are going to stay here for a for a few days okay?" said their dad.

"So please we want you guys to share" said their Mom.

"Okay" the three of them said.

"Good, now go along and play" they both said. All five little kids ran up to Crystal and Takuya's room to play…

_**** 10:30 pm****_

"Okay kids, good night" said Crystal and Takuya's dad along with the other parents.

"Good night" they all said as the one by one began to drift to sleep except Crystal.

'_I wish you were here Veeta-mon it was so much fun today! I hope you had fun in the digital world' _thought Crystal as she was staring at her window to see the stars._ ''Merry Chrishtmash Crishtal, I mish you and I Love you'', _Crystal gasped quietly as she could of sworn she heard Veeta-mon talk to her, smiling, she responded in her head _'Merry Christmas Veeta-mon, I miss you and I love you too'_ and with that Crystal started to drift into the realm of dreams.

**ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª ªªªªªªªªªªª**

**Ashley: Well that's it I guess hoped you liked it and please review.**

**Daisuke: And Merry Christmas!**

**Takuya: Don't forget to tell Ashley if you want her to add Shinya in the squeal of War of Change**

**Ashley: Well then good bye guys!**

**All three: And Merry Christmas!**


End file.
